respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Semi-Automatic Sniper
(through 2015 Top Event Weapons) • Tier 4 of Trial 2 in the Archery Tournament (Event) • Tier 5 of Trial 4 in the AtomCon (Event) • Trial 2 of the Demons of the Storm •Tier 10 of Trial 1 in the Clash of Stars |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 4 |Accuracy? = 4 |Agility? = 3 |Clip Size? = 2 |Firing Type? = Automatic |Type of Gun? = Sniper Rifles |currency = Paid }} sas.png|Semi-Automatic Sniper In Menu. SAM FRONT.jpg|Semi-Automatic Sniper Equipped View. SAM BACK.jpg|Semi-Automatic Sniper Equipped View. SAM scoped in.jpg|The Semi-Automatic Sniper's Scope. SAM RELOADING.jpg|The weapon's reloading animations. SAM TITLE.jpg|Semi-Automatic Sniper In Start Screen. The Semi-Automatic Sniper ' is a sniper rifle introduced in the Summer Camp 2 as the last prize of the final tier of Trial 4. It has excellent Damage, excellent Range, excellent Accuracy and great Agility. Strategy This is a sniper with lower damage per bullet than most others, but due to its very fast rate of fire, it can instantly neutralize most enemies (except Elite Enemies, because they have a lot of health). Due to its high rate of fire, usually both bullets would hit the target (only at mid to close range); but sometimes, enemies with Agility boosting gears may successfully avoid getting hit by the second bullet (at the extreme long range only). Any player who is not wearing 30% extra Health or the Biker Bandana/U.F. Mask (and 10% extra Health) cannot survive two body shots of this weapon. Two headshots are capable of killing anyone but if your opponent is wearing 30% (or more) extra Health armor then a ''single headshot is not capable of killing him. '''Camping: Same way like the normal Sniper Rifle. Run And Gun: This Sniper Rifle can also be used for the Run And Gun strategy because of its very high Agility and fast fire rate. WARNING: You must be very skilled to be able to do this! Due to the lack of aim, you need to get very close to your enemy to kill him! ' Analysis 'Advantages *Extreme firing speed, it is capable of killing most players in less than half of a second. *Headshots are immediate kills. *Highest Agility out of any weapon of its class. *Very fast reload for a Sniper. 'Disadvantages' *Can not kill players with 30% extra Health if both shots are body shots. **Biker Bandana, U.F. Mask or Knights Curiass with 10% Health survives both body shots, too. *Due to its high rate of fire, it depletes its ammo very fast. *Only has 2 rounds, meaning reloading is constantly needed. *No crosshairs. *Lowest Damage per shot out of all Snipers, taking 2 or 3 shots to kill someone depending on their choice of armor. * Less accurate than most snipers. Difficult to hit both shots on quickly moving targets far away. * Damage is reduced when the target is too far. Trivia *Despite the fact that this weapon is semi-automatic and has no bolt-action, this weapon is most likely based off the Accuracy International Arctic Warfare (L118A1) sniper rifle. **It could also have taken design ideas from the FN SCAR Mk20 '''due to the fact that it fires in semi-automatic and the placement of the charging handle. *This weapon uses the animations used by the Anti Material Sniper. * It has the fastest RoF out of all snipers! *Although the clip looks as if it would hold plenty to ammo, it only carries a mere 2 rounds, meaning your shots must be accurate. *This weapon has 2 bullets but has a smaller clip size than the DMR-003 which has 8 bullets. *It has the most stat bars in the game, having a total of 15 bars out of 16 bars. *Its scope is the same as the Anti Material Sniper, making it the second weapon to use an existing scope design. **The first one is the Winter Ghost Rifle following the Scoped Assault Rifle scope. *If you took a very close look, the '''Semi-Automatic Sniper scope zoom range is lower than of the Anti Material Sniper zoom range. * This is the second Sniper Rifle that's available for an Event prize, the first being the Hunter Rifle. * The Semi-Automatic Sniper rate of fire is as close as the rate of fire of the Blunderbuss although the '''Semi-Automatic Sniper '''much faster. * In the hands of a skilled player, this is considered to be one of the best snipers, second only to the DMR-003. See also * Sniper Rifle * Silenced Semi-Automatic S. * Anti Material Sniper * Hunter Rifle * DMR-003 * Black-Naga * Maskeleon Rifle Category:Weapons Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Snipers Category:Paid Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:4 Damage Weapons Category:4 Range Weapons Category:4 Accuracy Weapons Category:3 Agility Weapons